


Playboy

by bloomingbucky



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Choking Kink, Cocky Ransom, F/M, Horny Makeout, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Ransom, Rough Sex, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You and Ransom keep going in circles, playing the same games until you finally let him have his cake and eat it too.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Playboy

You and Ransom had been playing your own dirty version of cat and mouse ever since he’d seen you dancing in the same club he happened to stumble into. 

He approached you; chest puffed out with confidence, obviously standing out in the crowd. It seemed that everyone parted for him, like the Red Sea, as he slowly stalked towards you. 

He caught your eye, smirk forming on your face as you felt him place his hands on your hips. He tugged at them, bringing you closer to him before he let you continue to sway to the upbeat music. 

“See you around, Playboy.” You whispered in his ear, small hand cupping his jaw as he looked at you with utter bewilderment as you slowly sank into the crowd; disappearing from sight. 

image  
Your fingers tangled in Ransom’s soft hair, musing the locks from their place as your lips meshed against his. You hummed, sighing contently against his mouth as his hands travelled and explored your body. 

From gentle caresses on your back to harsh squeezes to your ass; you felt like you were putty in his hands. His scent; rich and thick, enveloped you as you continued to languidly move your hips over his. 

“Who knew all it took was a glass of wine to loosen you up, Clementine.” Ransom chuckled deeply, his voice raspy as he took in your dishevelled appearance. 

You roll your eyes, tugging his hair suddenly as a low rumble sounds from his chest. You smirk, pressing your lips to his again as his fingers dig into the curves of your body; knowing you’d be feeling his phantom touch for days. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist, Baby.” He mumbles against your lips, feeling his smile form as you bring your hips to a halt. You quirk an eyebrow, removing your hands from his hair to cross your arms over your chest. 

“Watch it, or I’ll leave.” 

Your warning doesn’t come empty, watching as Ransom’s face tightens for a seconds before he smirks. His nose bumps yours, tracing your jaw as you feel the goosebumps erupt from his touch. 

“You could never, Clementine.” He purrs, sending shivers down your spine from how smooth and rich his voice truly was. You let your eyes flutter closed, melting in his soft touch before you’re lip locked with him again. 

You feel his cock twitch under you, adding more pressure as he groans from the action of your hips against his. Then, just like nothing ever happened; you’re swift in getting up. 

His expression is puzzled, eyes narrowed as he watching you fix your shirt; smoothing it down. 

“Just watch me, Playboy.” You wink before spinning on your heels and walking out of the luxurious, and slightly pretentious, bachelor pad Ransom owned. 

image  
You furrow your brows as you let the hot water cascade over you, revelling in the way it warmed your skin. You began scrubbing your body, using the lavender body wash the ironically, Ransom had bought for you. 

You wondered what had gotten into Ransom; no more flirty remarks, no more snarky comments, and he was acting so much more…respectful. 

You sighed, turning the water off before you dried your body off, wiping the condensation from the mirror to get a good look at yourself. That’s when an idea popped into your head; lightbulb and all. 

If Ransom was going to act like a good boy, he was going to get what he deserved. 

image  
You heard the sound of the front door opening, Ransom’s heavy and calculated footsteps roaming the house as you sit patiently, awaiting him. You couldn’t help but feel the familiar twinge of nervousness; because what if this was all just a game to him? 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard footsteps approach the bedroom before stopping abruptly. You sat neatly on the bed, in nothing but a pair of your favourite panties. 

Your eyes locked with Ransom’s in the lowlight of the room, the moon already glowing and gleaming high in the sky. 

“Baby?” His voice was breathy, barely above a whisper as it cracked at the end of his sentence. You could only smirk, sliding off the bed and sauntering over to him. 

Ransom didn’t dare allow his gaze to leave your body, drinking in your silhouette that was illuminated by the moonlight. You stood in front of him before circling him once. 

“You’ve been so good.” Your voice was soft as you ran your fingers down his chest, stopping right above the bulge that had begun to form in his pants. “Do whatever you want with me, Playboy.” You purred as something in Ransom’s eyes snapped. 

You were picked up and thrown onto the bed, gasping and giggling lightly at the contact against the cooled sheets. Ransom grabbed one ankle, tugging you harshly down the bed until he was stood between your legs. 

“Anything I want?” He repeated your words, eyebrow arched high and smirk plastered on his face. You gulped, core aching at the thought of him doing whatever he pleases to you. 

“Anything you want.” You re-stated before he was folding his body over yours, lips hovering just above yours. 

You let out a strangled whimper, fingers curling around the nape of his neck as you tried to pull him down for a kiss. He chuckled darkly, clicking his tongue against his teeth. 

“I’m not gonna make it so easy for you, Clementine.” He hummed, the darkness seeping into his tone as you looked at him through your big lashes. “Now be a good girl and lay back down.” He instructed and you had no option but to do what you were told. 

You lay back, settling comfortably underneath him as you watched him slowly unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt; eyes locked on yours the entire time. 

Ransom stood at the edge of the bed again, index finger grazing up and down your calf; tracing the faint muscle as you tried to steady your breathing. It was when he got down on his knees that profanities started leaving your mouth. 

“These are so pretty, baby. Did you buy them just for me? Wanted to show off?” He cooed and you nodded your head enthusiastically, throat dry and voice gone already. 

His nose bumped your covered pussy, soft whimper falling from your lips as he pressed hot and open-mouthed kisses over the fabric of the panties. You let out a low cry when you felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh, hissing at the sensation. 

“I can smell just how sweet you are, Clementine.” Ransom murmured, chuckling as the way you writhed under him. “Jesus—fuck—just do something already.” You pleaded desperately as he hooked his fingers under your panties. 

He pulled them down slowly, his touch trailing a fiery blaze down your skin as he finally got them around your ankles. “Such a needy baby aren’t you? Missed me so much you wrapped yourself up like a pretty little present for me?” Ransom’s eyes were consumed by his hunger, enthralled by you. 

He tugged at your ankle again, Ransom fisting your panties in his palm before stuffing them in his pocket. “These are now mine.” He winked before throwing your legs over his broad shoulders. 

He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the top of your mound as his eyes locked with yours as you squirmed. “Gonna feel so good, Clementine.” Ransom promised before he was licking a thick stripe up your core. 

His tongue lapped at your juices, fingers opening you up to him as you mewled beneath him. He kept you locked in place with one strong arm as his tongue probed your hole agonizingly slow. 

“So sweet.” He hummed against you, tongue lapping at your clit as you felt him slide in a single finger as you moaned loudly. One finger turned to two and two turned to three as he stretched and worked you open. 

Your walls squeezed his fingers, clamping around him as he alternated dancing his tongue tightly on your clit to soft barely there caresses. He was toying with you, gauging your reactions with each flick or his tongue or curl of his finger. 

“Cum for me, let me taste how sweet you are, Clementine.” Ransom whispered against your core, the vibrations sending you tumbling over the edge as your fingers grasp at the sheets under your body. 

Your legs righten around Ransom’s face, his tongue collecting every last drop as a choked sob leaves your lips. Your left with a heaving chest, panting, head swirling as you feel Ransom’s wet lips leave soft kisses to the inside of your thighs. 

Ransom trailed his lips up your body until he was positioned in between your legs, kissing you until you were gasping for air; yet wanting to feel his lips against yours forever. 

“Don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you, Clementine.” Ransom’s voice was soft and caring, his large hands palming your breasts as you arch your back up to his touch. 

“Sweetest damn thing in the world.” He hummed, smirking as his nose traced over your jaw. You whimpered, opening your heavy eyes to match his gaze. Ransom’s eyes were heavy with lust, swirling with something darker as he climbs off the bed. 

You prop yourself up on your elbows, watching as he undresses himself further. When his thumbs hook into his boxers, pulling them down as he cockily revealed himself to you. 

You swallowed thickly, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth as you scampered onto your knees. Ransom watched as you stood on your knees, just barely matching his height. 

Your eyes raked down his body shamelessly, drinking in his moonlight form as he wrapped his arms around your body. They were warm and strong, hugging you against his bare chest; lifting your chin up with his index finger. 

Seconds later his palm was resting just above the valley of your breasts, giving you a firm push until you landed back on covers. Ransom circled the bed, stalking you before he flipped you around. 

Your face was pressed down into the pillows harshly as you felt his large hand land between your shoulder blades. “Love how responsive you are.” Ransom hummed, his other hand hiking your ass up higher into the air. 

You yelped into the sheet when Ransom’s large hand met the flesh of your ass in a smack. His palms kneaded your skin, spreading your cheeks open before his fingers dipped back through your folds. 

“You want me to fuck this tight pussy of yours?” Ransom grunted, shoving two fingers deep inside of you again. You moaned, walls fluttering and legs trembling as you choked out a pathetic yes in response. 

He chuckled darkly before you felt his head run up and down your folds. Without warning Ransom pushed into you, all the air in your lungs leaving as you screamed in pleasure. He stretched you, burning sensation stinging as he thrust harshly. 

“You’re mine, understand this? This pussy belongs to me and no one else.” Ransom’s words were possessive and tone dark as he fucked you into the mattress. His one hand was still pressed in between your shoulder blades, digging into the muscle there as he kept you pressed downwards. 

“So tight and wet for me, been thinkin’ about this, huh?” His words go straight to your core, the way he’s driving his cock into you; at this angle, churns the coil so tightly that you think you’re about to burst. 

“Make a mess for me baby, cum all over my cock. Show me what a dirty girl you are.” He purrs, folding his body over yours briefly only to pull you flush against him; chest to your back. 

His arm snakes around you, hand wrapping itself around your throat and squeezing at the columns as you cum around him. You grab onto his forearm, digging your nails harshly into the skin until he hisses from the feeling. 

You’re dizzy, unable to catch your breath; your walls convulsing as your legs shake. Ransom thrusts another once, twice, three times before he’s falling apart behind you; teeth digging into your shoulder as a retaliation for the way your nails dug into him. 

You cry out, voice hoarse and cracked from the overstimulation as you feel his cum fill you up and slowly trickle down the inside of your thighs. You whimper when you feel him pull out of you, feeling cold and empty. 

Ransom turns you around, wrapping you back in his arms before pressing his lips against yours gently. You relish the way his lips taste against yours, the taste of coffee and mint; along with remnants of your arousal seeping into your own mouth. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, securing you in place against him as he pulls away. “You never answered my question.” Ransom smirked, holding your cheeks in between his fingers loosely as you looked at him with confusion. 

“You’re mine, Clementine. Understand?” He repeated lowly, lips brushing the lobe of your ear as you shuddered. “A treat as sweet as you can’t be shared.” He added, chuckling darkly as you swallowed thickly. 

“I’m all yours, Playboy.” You replied, a content sound emanating from Ransom’s chest. Ransom let go of you, letting you fall back onto the mattress as you landed somewhat graciously. 

“Good.” He purrs, lips on your stomach as he kisses a trail up between your breasts. “Because that was just a warmup, Clementine.”


End file.
